Notre dernière nuit
by minimione
Summary: L'amour entre Hermione et Drago vit à l'aube d'une guerre terrible, manipulatrice, vengeresse... Comment des sentiments aussi forts peuvent survivre dans l'horreur ? OS HG/DM


Elle le vit, ombre bien dessinée, silhouette fine et musclée légèrement crispée par l'angoisse. Elle s'approcha doucement, il fit la même chose. Arrivée à quelques pas de lui, elle distingua enfin les traits de son visage grave : à la peur se mêlait le bonheur d'être vivant et ensemble, curieux mélange sur un personnage d'ordinaire si froid. Elle leva sa main et caressa sa joue lisse ; elle sentit que ce contact ne le rendait pas indifférent mais cela, elle le savait déjà. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et ses deux mains vinrent effleurer son visage, sa gorge blanche, sa douce poitrine, son ventre plat sur lequel elles s'attardèrent longuement puis ses lèvres chaudes prirent le relais tandis que la jeune fille continuait ses caresses trop lentes afin de le faire languir. Il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et s'en empara brutalement, passionnément, il y mit tout son amour, toute sa passion, tous ses espoirs presque vains et elle y répondit, se noyant dans ce baiser comme un naufragé s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage. Puis il la serra contre lui comme s'il voulait fondre en elle. Mais il ne voulait rien précipiter, ne rien gâcher de cette nuit qui s'offrait à eux, leur dernière nuit sans doute… Avec une extrême douceur, il lui retira sa nuisette, l'allongea sur lit puis entreprit de l'embrasser entièrement afin de conquérir chaque parcelle de son corps et de les graver à jamais dans son esprit. La jeune fille soupirait sous ses caresses, se courbait parfois dans une grâce érotique qui mettait sa patience à rude épreuve mais il ne fit rien pour calmer l'ardeur de son aimée. Il se retrouva sur le dos, la jeune femme lui donnant d'affriolantes caresses, augmentant son désir de manière inexorable. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva à nouveau en position de supériorité et, n'y tenant plus, entra en elle et commença ses vas et viens. Le plaisir les prit tous deux et c'est rythmé par des soupirs et cris de plaisir qu'ils firent l'amour pour la dernière fois de leur courte vie. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'accrochant à l'autre avec l'énergie du désespoir et la force de leur amour. Ils savaient tous deux que le lendemain matin, il n'y aurait plus ni ami ni amant sur le champs de bataille, seulement des combattants prêts à se battre pour leur vie, leur liberté, leurs illusions perdues ; Ils avaient pleinement conscience que dès le chant du coq, ils ne pourraient plus s'aimer mais devraient se battre l'un contre l'autre, l'eau contre le feu, l'amour contre la haine, la lionne contre le serpent afin de servir une idéologie dont ils n'avaient cure. Plus jamais ils ne s'embrasseraient, plus jamais ils ne s'étreigneraient, plus jamais elle ne sentirait sa peau brûlante contre la sienne, plus jamais il ne sentirait ses douces mains sur son visage…

Ils se réveillèrent en même temps et un seul regard leur suffit pour comprendre que jamais ils ne pourraient cesser de s'aimer. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, s'habillèrent mutuellement et au moment de partir, aucun ne sut que faire.

« Hermione, mon amour… Je refuse de te quitter ainsi, je ne veux ni ne peux me battre contre toi. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois suivre mon destin, il n'y a pas d'autre solution… Je ne te dirais pas que tout ira pour le mieux, qui pourrait être assez fou pur le faire ? Cette guerre est une absurdité sans nom mais le plus odieux à mes yeux, c'est de te voir toi, mon amour, sur le champ de bataille. Je ne te demanderai pas non plus de restée cachée car tu es trop têtue pour cela, mais Mione, je t'en supplies, fais attention à toi et sache que, quoiqu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours du plus profond de mon être !

« Drago, ne pars pas encore ! Cet adieu m'est insupportable mais laisse moi te dire une dernière chose mon amour : il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer de camp… Mais quoique tu penses, quoique tu fasses, je t'aime pour toujours.

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils s'embrassèrent avec tout leur amour, toute leur fougue, toutes leurs espérances…

*******

Sur le champ de bataille, il n'y avait plus trace d'amour ou de passion. Il n'y avait que des combattants acharnés à leur tâche morbide et une seule et même litanie résonnait dans tous les esprits : abattre l'ennemi, sauver les siens. Hermione se battait sans relâche, tentant de prendre du recul pour ne pas devenir folle face à tant d'horreur : elle voyait des amis tombés, de plus en plus nombreux mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que le nombre d'ennemis diminué lui aussi considérablement. Elle ne voyait pas Drago et espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Un immense silence s'abattit sur le parc de Poudlard, un silence pesant, angoissant, terrifiant : Lord Voldemort venait d'arriver.

Hermione tenta de garder son calme. Elle vit au loin la silhouette de Ron tenant son bras contre sa poitrine et Harry à ses côtés soutenant une silhouette apparemment mal en point.

Les combattants restant ainsi que les mangemorts étaient désormais tous regroupés autour du Seigneur des ténèbres attendant pour les uns leur sentence pour d'autre, une absolution qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais. La voix glaciale s'éleva alors, répandant une terreur sans nom :

« Chers amis, chers ennemis si valeureux- sa voix était plus un râle morbide sorti du fin fond des ténèbres qu'une douce mélodie mais tout le monde pouvait l'entendre clairement- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour assister à ma renaissance. Mais avant de voir ce magnifique événement, je souhaiterai organiser un tournoi de duels à mort… Je désignerai moi-même un de mes fidèles mangemorts et un ennemi qui s'affronteront jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Le dernier duel sera naturellement le mien contre ce cher Potter… Que la fête commence ! »

Sa déclaration les laissa tous muets de terreur. Hermione se sentait extrêmement faible et la peur faisait trembler tous ses membres mais elle devait rester fière face aux autres membres de l'AD, après tout, ils s'étaient entraînés d'arrache-pied pour en arriver là…

« Le premier duel verra s'affronter… Bellatrix Lestrange et… Londubat Neville ! »

Hermione poussa un cri en se plaquant les mains contre la bouche. Voldemort savait ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était d'une cruauté sans nom. Elle vit Neville s'avançait droit et fier, une lueur de détermination vengeresse dans le regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu. Elle jeta des regards à Harry et Ron qui tentaient de la rejoindre sans trop se faire remarquer.

« Combattants, saluez ! »

Neville obéit alors que Lestrange courba à peine le haut de son crâne. Les baguettes étaient prêtes et Neville lança la première attaque ce qui surprit d'ailleurs tout le monde. Il loupa de peu son adversaire. A ce moment, elle sentit Ron lui effleurer le bras et Harry poser une main sur son épaule : tous trois tremblaient pour leur ami et ils poussèrent un cri à l'unisson lorsqu'ils virent le valeureux griffondor succombé à un sortilège mortel. Hermione sentit les larmes déferler sur ses joues mais ne chercha pas à les essuyer. Les duels s'enchaînèrent, et le trio vit ses amis périrent les uns après les autres car trop naïfs pour oser jeter le sort mortel. Quelques mangemorts succombaient mais ils étaient trop peux par rapport à leurs pertes…

« Pour le duel suivant, j'appelle Drago Malefoy et… Hermione Granger ! »

Hermione se sentit défaillir. Elle ne voulait pas combattre Drago, c'était impossible…

Elle se dirigea vers le centre de groupe et vit Drago faire de même : il gardait un visage de marbre mais la jeune fille vit dans ses yeux la douleur inextinguible qui l'étreignait pour avoir à l'affronter elle. Ils se saluèrent profondément comme pour confirmer leur amour puis se mirent en garde. Hermione sentit une larme coulait mais ne voulait rien montrer de son désarroi. « _Hermione, mon amour, tu m'entends ?_

« _Drago ? Comment est ce possible ?_

_« Mon amour, écoute moi. Lance moi un premier sort, sinon il va se poser des questions ! Après je t'expliquerai, j'ai un plan…_

Hermione lança alors un premier sort inoffensif que Drago para sans mal. Elle n'entendit plus sa voix dans sa tête et paniqua légèrement mais se reprit : si Drago avait un plan, ils étaient sauvés. Le duel dura plus d'une heure puisque aucun ne se décidait à réellement attaquer l'autre. Les deux entendaient la foule crier à chaque fois qu'un sort sortait de la baguette du serpentard mais Hermione savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

_« Mon amour, tue moi maintenant, nous n'avons plus le choix sinon Tu sais qui te tuera de ses propres mains. _

_« Non, je refuse ! Je ne pourrai jamais Drago, comment oses-tu me demander une chose pareille !_

_« Hermione, je t'en supplie fais le ! _

_« Où alors, on se le jette ensemble… d'accord ? Je ne veux pas mourir sans toi Drago, Je t'aime tellement ! _

_« Bien, à trois ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde mon amour, pardonne moi ! _

Les deux amants levèrent en même temps leurs baguettes et lorsque Drago prononça le _trois _fatidique, ils crièrent ensemble le sortilège. Mais Hermione s'aperçut que Drago avait dévié son sortilège de quelques millimètres et elle vit avec effroi son amant s'écrouler au sol alors qu'elle resta debout, impuissante, terrifiée parce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se précipita sur le corps étendu et le roua de coups pour le punir de sa traîtrise puis elle sentit deux bras robustes la relever et l'emmener à l'écart de la foule.

« Hermione ! Hermione réponds nous ! Tu n'as rien ?

« Je l'ai tué Harry ! JE L'AI TUE !

« Calme toi Hermione, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ! Il t'aurait tué lui aussi…

« Je l'aimais Harry ! J'aimais Drago Malefoy de tout mon cœur et je l'ai tué ! »

Le jeune homme resta pétrifié par sa déclaration, sa meilleure amie aimait son pire ennemi. Comment cela avait-il pu se passer ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il ne voulait pas la juger pour ce qu'elle avait ressenti mais la voir dans une telle détresse lui broyait le cœur.

« Hermione, s'il te plait, reprends toi ! Ron est entrain de combattre Rookwood… J'ai peur pour lui, viens, il faut aller voir comment il s'en sort ! »

Hermione se leva douloureusement, comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle suivit Harry et vit Ron à terre, l'air très mal en point et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette guerre marquait la fin de leur monde. Elle appela Ron de toutes ses forces et le supplia de survivre pour elle, pour eux, pour Harry et un miracle se produisit : Ron se releva avec le force du désespoir et lança avec une puissance insoupçonnée un « avada kedrava » que Rookwood se prit en plein cœur. La foule vit Voldemort grimacer, ce qui ne présagé rien de bon. Hermione reçut Ron dans les bras tandis que la voix cadavérique de Voldemort s'élevait à nouveau : « Les divertissements ont assez duré ! Le prochain duel verra s'affronter mon illustre personne et… Harry Potter ! »

Les acclamations s'élevèrent du côté des mangemorts tandis que l'inquiétude se peignait sur tous les autres visages. Après un dernier regard vers ses deux meilleurs amis, le valeureux griffondor se dirigea vers son destin. Il s'inclina brièvement devant son adversaire et se prépara au combat. « Cher Harry, quel déplaisir de te revoir ! Tu n'étais qu'un gamin lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois… Quelle méchanceté déjà à cet age !

« Tom, cesse de ressasser de mauvais souvenirs, tu n'étais pas à la hauteur ce jour à, tu ne te rappelles donc pas ? »

Il savait qu'il avait provoqué le Lord et d'ailleurs, celui-ci lança le premier sort qui atteignit Harry à la jambe, le faisant tomber à terre. La foule fut stupéfaite par ce qui se produisit alors : un enchaînement continu de sorts plus puissants les uns que les autres qui éclairait le parc d'une multitude de couleurs angoissantes. Hermione se rongeait les sangs pour son ami et tentait en même temps de donner les premiers soins à Ron qui respirait très difficilement. Elle voyait Harry combattre avec une bravoure hors du commun et elle eut une admiration sans borne pour son frère de cœur : il faisait là de la magie à un niveau qu'elle-même n'avait qu'effleuré. Ron releva un peu la tête afin d'observer son ami. On entendait les cris de la foule dès que leur héros était touché. Mais le duel sembla durer une éternité et les duellistes s'épuisaient considérablement. Harry se releva alors dans un effort considérable, brandit sa baguette et lança le sort mortel d'une voix puissante qui fit frissonner la foule. Lorsqu'il atteignit son ennemi, il y eut une intense blanche suivit d'une déflagration qui mit tout le monde à terre. Et tous virent le corps du plus Mage Noir de tous les temps tombé sans vie dans le parc de Poudlard. Harry eut juste le temps d'entrapercevoir sa chute puis fut le trou noir.

Hermione lâcha la tête de Ron sur le sol et se précipita vers le corps de Harry. Elle tenta de le secouer pour qu'il se réveille mais en vain.

*********************************

La foule était rassemblée aux abords d'un immense cimetière jonché de stèles blanches et une seule noire, immense trônée au milieu de toutes les autres. Chaque visage exprimait une détresse profonde face à tant de vies sacrifiées mais aussi une sorte de joie sardonique à l'idée que cette guerre immonde était enfin terminée, pour toujours. Chacun priait ardemment pour qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise jamais.

Hermione se tenait droite devant une stèle, une larme coula sur sa joue et vint s'écraser sur le prénom gravé _Drago Lucius Malefoy_. Elle se souvenait de leur dernière nuit, si courte mais si intense en émotions, elle se rappelait chaque caresse, chaque soupir, chaque baiser… et ce souvenir la torturait au plus profond d'elle-même. Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule : Ron était arrivé derrière elle silencieusement afin de respecter son deuil mais son énorme bandeau blanc sur son crâne lui donnait un air comique qui fit sourire Hermione. Au loin, elle aperçut Harry et les séquelles laissaient par son ultime combat : il arborait un sourire mais son visage ne cessait de le trahir. Une immense cicatrice barrait sa joue gauche et une autre descendait de sa nuque jusqu'au milieu de son torse, sinistres traces d'un passé désormais bel et bien révolu.

***************************************************

Bonjour à tous !

Voici mon nouveau one shot après quelques semaines d'absence (le bac approche…). J'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire malgré sa taille donc donnez moi votre avis et vos remarques !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Minimione.


End file.
